The invention concerns a process for communication between a first electrode data-processing system and a second electronic data-processing system, as well as an electronic data-processing system for communication with at least one other electronic data-processing system, with a computing unit for processing data, a memory unit for storing data, a display unit for displaying data, an input unit for inputting data, a transmission unit for exchanging data with the second electronic data-processing system, and an interface for connecting the calculating unit to the transmission unit.
Such processes for communication and such electronic data-processing systems are known from the prior art. Here it is a matter, for example, of personal computers that communicate with each other via a normal telephone line with the aid of communicating program. In this case the communication program is found in each of the computers that are communicating with each other. Thus, it is typical, for example, to exchange messages between computers via telephone lines, a program for processing, e.g. a so-called e-mail program, being installed on each computer. Beyond that, it is also necessary that these e-mail programs be such that they are compatible with each other. For additional processing of the transmitted messages in the respective computers, it is further required that the computer in question contains appropriate programs for processing the transmitted messages. These can consist, for example, of graphics- or text-processing programs.
Thus, in the prior art is it disadvantageous necessary that for each computer the appropriate processing programs for processing the transmitted messages or information be already available.
This requires, in the prior art, that these computers have relatively large storage units for storing the necessary and frequently used processing programs. Furthermore, it is disadvantageous that fixed personal computers can perform their function only at their site. Meanwhile, it is true that very capable and mobile personal computers have been developed, e.g. laptops or notebooks; however, these portable personal computers are always relatively heavy and unweidly and, because of the further-required large storage capacity, very expensive.
Particularly disadvantages, specifically with the portable laptops and notebooks, is the fact that these computers are always too heavy and large to be carried continuously by a user in the hand or jacket, for example during a trade fair or exhibition or a visit to a tourist attention. Precisely in this situation, e.g. during a visit to a trade fair, it would be extremely advantageous to the specialist visitor to be able to refer at any time to data that, for example, a large, fixed electronic data-processing system has available.
It is therefore the task of the invention to make available a process and an electronic data-processing system, for communication with at least one other electronic data-processing system, that avoid the above-specified disadvantages and allow the user to utilize all the usual data and data-processing programs even with only small dimensions and low storage capacity of the data-processing system.
The task is accomplished according to the invention, in a process of the type stated in the introduction, by the fact that during an accessing of data from the second electronic data-processing system by the first electronic data-processing system, at least one processing program for processing the transmitted data is also sent. In an electronic data-processing system for communicating with at least one other electronic data-processing system according to the type stated with the introduction, this task is accomplished through an electronic data-processing system [according to claim 10].